A Wanted Embrace
by madeline.james
Summary: Dean hasn't been able to be satisfied since being brought back from hell. Destiel. Sexual Content. GuyxGuy


**A Wanted Embrace. **

**Quick one shot. Thought I might try a little of this Destiel schmoop people seem to enjoy so much. Though I must admit I did enjoy writing it a little, brought on by Castiel's first arrival in season four, it's so cute the way they look at each in this season. So anyways, reviews would be super lovely and all. Really make a person feel good.**

**Oh and just a quick warning, I just got a new, life ending job that's going to take up all my time, so enjoy these snippets. x **

Dean had never felt this way before, before he had gone to Hell and been brought back he had been satisfied by the simpler things in life. He enjoyed the feeling of being deep inside a woman, the grinding and feeling of their nails dragging across his back as they moaned out his name or bit down on the nape of his shoulder as he showered their necks and collarbones with hot kisses.

He missed the satisfaction of something so divine as the sultry caramel skin of a woman, the mid back length of hair he could curl his fingers in to and pull down on when he wanted them to slow down, or run his fingers across their scalp in a raking motion.

Nowadays Dean found himself craving the feeling of someone else, something else.

So when he found himself in close quarters, personal space being forcefully invaded by a pale face with a five o'clock shadow he almost wanted to rub his face against at his beck and call; Dean couldn't resist opening his lightly parched lips and pressing them against the puckered waiting ones that greeted them.

It was Heaven and Hell all rolled in to one, Dean had had an Angel before. The female kind and she had rocked his world in the back of his baby, the Impala accommodating them nicely. But this was something different; Dean moaned in to the lips and let his lids slide closed over his moss green eyes as they dilated in pleasure. Piercing blue iris's stood stunned and open as they looked down at their lips, the kiss separating as they breathed out in unison.

Tasting the forbidden fruit was everything Dean could ever have hoped for. Castiel tasted sweet, and ironically angelic. Dean ran his strong hands, made for handling knives and guns, with a delicacy the Angel didn't know he possessed through his shaggy brown hair. Dean breathed in the scent, his green eyes almost gone as the pupils blew out over the pheromones pumping in to his system, making his milky skin crawl with anticipation and need.

The Angel made the next move, Castiel took a handful of Dean's many shirts and made short work of them as he pulled them apart, tearing the materials like paper as he bared Dean's chest. Goose-bumps broke out across Dean's chest as Castiel laid a hand against his sternum, the warm palm sending tingles through his body. The Angel was looking down at him with a confused hunger in his eyes, hands tracing new scars that had marred the canvas of skin he had worked so hard to bring back shiny and new.

Castiel could remember grasping Dean and dragging him from Perdition, the way he had pictured the body, carved and muscular without the ravages of a harsh life. Dean looked up at him, heart beating quickly against his chest, lips parted with a small desperation as light gasps of breath blew out of them. Castiel pushed aside the ruined material and placed his hand over the scar on his shoulder, the raised grooves that his hand fell against perfectly, his mark on his human.

He liked the sound of that. Castiel enjoyed the thought of Dean being his human, and he Dean's Angel. Kneeling on the bed, he placed a knee on each side of his _human _and brought his face down to Dean's, their lips meeting in a sweet caress that lasted for what felt like centuries as they kissed. Castiel sank down so he was resting on Dean's lower abdomen.

Angel or not, some of these things came naturally to his vessel. So Castiel knew what to do when Dean reacted to his touch and his teasing. He leaned down and Dean threw his head back with a soft moan as he bit down on the striking collar bone that protruded from heated flesh, his hand running across the ribcage to fiddle with the nipple that reacted instantly with a hardness that impressed even Him.

That wasn't the only thing that was hard by now, and Castiel was sharing that enthusiasm willingly as he felt the tightness through the tent in his pants. Dean groaned and pulled him closer, bucking his hips, pushing away the Angel's shirts and trench coat; letting it fall crumpled to the floor. A moment later and Dean could barely contain his needs, pushing Castiel flat on his back and climbing down his body to rest at the belt buckle, the only thing between him and what he wanted. He almost tore it away with his mouth, a small growl breaking through his clenched teeth as fumbled with the belt buckle.

When he reached his prize, Dean smiled that little half-cocked smile that turned up one side of his mouth and crinkled the little lines of skin at the corners of his glowing eyes. It was a look women swooned over, and tonight it made the Angel melt as Dean licked his lips with a hunger and wrapped his mouth around the throbbing member.

With a loud moan of pleasure, that sent tingles to all the right places in Dean's body, Castiel's back arched off the mattress. Dean continued to take him in, throat expanding to welcome the intrusion. He gagged a little, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he began to bob his head up and down. Who would have known receiving so many blow jobs in his lifetime was going to come in handy as he performed his first one ever.

Building up a rhythm, and enticing Castiel's tight ball sac, it wasn't long before the Angel was panting and wrapping his hands in Dean's short cropped hair as he moaned about his arrival. It wasn't something Castiel himself had ever experienced and it was a little alarming the way his body tensed up and his heart rate almost tripled its normal pace as he forced Dean's mouth down on him. With a violent buck, and a shuddering moan that tore across his dry throat from all the panting, he emptied his load inside Dean's inviting mouth. He lay back on the bed, breathing deeply as Dean chuckled quietly.

'What do you find funny, did I not perform adequately?' The Angel asked, confused as he lay spent unable to move right now from the exertion.

'No you _performed _perfectly Cas, just a little warming would have been nice.' Dean wiped his mouth and smirked again, that same half smirk that made Castiel won't to kiss that look for eternity. His body was covered in sweat, and he was shaky and weak but he felt like he needed to do more. Eyes straying over Dean's body he settled on the lump in his pants and felt a stab of guilt.

This thing often went both ways, he remembered. A hungry energy seemed to enter his body as he sat up quickly and wrapped strong hands around Dean's wrists and pulled him over, wasting no time as he threw open the belt buckle and pulled down the zip and jeans.

_Impressive!_ He mused to himself, appreciating the erect view he was awarded with. Dean's body went still as he wrapped a hand around the length, running it up and down. He paused, not knowing if he was doing the right thing, Dean moaned until he started again. Dean wrapped his hands in Castiel's hair, directing his face towards him. '_Oh God yes…' _Dean moaned as he regained his award.

To be getting what he wanted, finally, Dean could barely supress his excited moans and bit his lip against the little pants of breath that escaped him. Bucking his hips in response to the sucking, Dean was impressed by the amount Castiel could take in to his mouth. The way the Angel knew how to rake his teeth along, and bite down just the lightest amount to be erotic. His eyes almost rolled in to the back of his head when he felt release coming, bucking sharply.

'Castiel, I'm going to-!' He didn't have a chance to finish as his words melted in to guttural moan his hips bucked violently in to Castiel's mouth and the Angel's eyes went wide as he tasted the salt sweetness of Dean's arrival coat the back of his throat. 'Ough.'

Dean flopped down on the bed, eyes rolling as Castiel fell beside him and curled in to Dean's warm frame, arms wrapping over his chest and head resting on the base of his shoulder and neck. It was a welcome position and Castiel felt safe there.

They didn't move for the rest of that night, just stayed there in each other's arms. Castiel didn't need to sleep, so he revelled in the sight of his sleeping human as for the first time since Castiel had raised him from Hell, Dean slept peacefully without the nightmares. A smile graced both their features.

_End. _


End file.
